Video content tends to be played in mobile vehicles (e.g., cars) via an entertainment system from a removable medium such as digital versatile disc (DVD) or a video cassette recorder (VCR) tape. Removable media are susceptible to problems from ordinary use, since they may get lost, worn, or warped due to conditions inside the mobile vehicle. In addition, repeated viewing of the same removable medium on an entertainment system may eventually bore some viewers.
Some entertainment systems may be capable of receiving live video content from a satellite transmission source. These entertainment systems tend to be expensive in both initial cost and ongoing subscription fees, and the received live video content may be limited to being received from a single provider (e.g., the entity receiving the ongoing subscription fees). Additionally, the capabilities of these entertainment systems are limited, as the data content used for viewing web pages and conducting electronic mail sessions may not be received and sent through the satellite transmission source.